Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $114.5\%$
$114.5$ percent = $114.5$ per cent = $114.5$ per hundred $114.5\% = \dfrac{114.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{114.5\%} = 1.145$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.